Talk:Alma Wade
Who is the father of the Point Man and Fettel? It is my belief is that Alma DNA is manipulated and used to making her in a sense the father and mother this idea is based on the following laptops: "Well, Fettel wasn't made from Harlan's DNA. There's an email form Wade about the "subject" being in an induced coma." and "The genetic reference they used for the program was apparently a powerful psychic. Makes sense. If you want a telepathic commander, you need a telepath. And it was a woman. Says here she gave live birth to the prototypes. Seems Wade wasn't convinced the psychic characteristics were genetic. He figured there was a better chance they'd be passed along if the fetus gestated inside the subject. So they put her into a coma, made her carry a genetically engineered baby to term, then induced labor." Seven279 03:19, 25 September 2008 (UTC) i get the feeling fettel and pointman dont actully have a father. -antihero F.E.A.R. 2 extras mentions that the DNA came from the whole Origin research team. When does Alma know she's the Point Mans mother? After defeating Alma in the final part of F.E.A.R. and watching following cut scene Alma can be heard saying "My baby... I know who you are." which has lead to the idea that Alma only uncovers the identity of the Point Man at the end of F.E.A.R. but this is at odds with other information in the game for interest when the Point Man turns off the fire alarm in Bishop Alma appears and also speaks the lines "I know who you are." Fettel also seems to understand who the Point Man is from the start of F.E.A.R. (although he could be keeping this information from Alma). Seven279 03:19, 25 September 2008 (UTC) No "father" That's right. The Point Man and Fettel don't really have a "father". Alma was impregnated with her own DNA. So, In a sense, I suppose one could say she's both the mother and father, although I think it's a bit more appropriate to say there simply wasn't a father, as it's not really sexual reproduction to begin with. As for when Alma figures out the Point Man is her son, I'd say pretty darn soon in the game. Remember that the only reason the Point Man hallucinates so much is because he's picking up psychic residue from Fettel and/or Alma. Other characters can only see Alma when she physically manifests herself, deliberately (they don't experience dream sequences like the Point Man does). Since Alma physically manifests herself to the Point Man as early as Interval 2 (when she blasts him through the window), yet she never bothers to physically harm him, It seems to me like she figured it out before the window incident. I would argue that she knew it even as early as the end of Interval 1, when Fettel directly confronts the Point Man. Fettel certainly knew the Point Man was his brother at this point, simply because he didn't kill him outright, and instead chose to psychically toy with him. Maybe Alma knew all along, as well. Or, if she didn't, Fettel could have pointed it out to her during or after Interval 1, or she could have realized it through him, herself. This would explain why she targetted the Point Man's Delta escort, sparing him at the beginning of Interval 2, though this could have just been coincidence due to the gate. There's no way of knowing for sure, I don't think, but I'm positive that Alma realizes who the Point Man is before the window incident in Interval 2. Blackhound 21:27, 27 September 2008 (UTC) Since she could follow Fettel psychically while still alive it is possible in the vault she followed the Point Man as well. wait wait wait so that means that almas a shemale? no father imposible its not physicly possible for a woman even alma to impregnate themselves under any cercumstance however it is possible for the father to be erelivent due to the heavy use of mitochondrial DNA as stated on the Laptops early on this is a videogame, its not impossible for this to happen. here dna was used to form the pointman embryo as it was a clone, it never needed a father. -antihero Seems where all pretty much on the same page on both issues and I only really called Alma the father to better Illustrate my point so don't worry I'm not going to start writting stuff like that in the article. Seven279 03:22, 28 September 2008 (UTC) Alma didn't "impregnate herself". ATC artificially impregnated her while she was in an induced coma. They had taken a sample of her DNA, and, for six years, they worked with it until they developed a viable candidate embryo (the Point Man). The initial plan was to simply grow the fetus under simulated conditions, but Harlan wasn't convinced that Alma's telepathy was embedded solely in her DNA. So, he had them impregnate Alma with the embryo, forcing her to carry the fetus to term in coma. They did the exact same thing with Fettel when they weren't pleased with the first prototype's results. There is no biological father. Blackhound 20:41, 28 September 2008 (UTC) the makers didn't just fly off the board with sci fi theories they used actual concepts of biotechnology and enginering DNA from the ground up plus how would a female embryo turn male user Seven279 is on target with what i'mtrying to say My facts come straight from Monolith, itself. Here, this is what Monolith wrote to explain "the story so far": http://forums.ogn.com.au/archive/index.php/t-50176.html Those forums are the only place I've been able to find it, as the original article was posted on Monolith's Name Your Fear website, which as since been absorbed into the FEAR community. That's it right there, though, completely unaltered and cited. Very good article. Blackhound 22:20, 28 September 2008 (UTC) thats true but modifing an embryo still means it has to be fertalized before its able to be modified and thats what i'm trying to say and i'm changing the name of this discusion topic No father is absolutely possible, there isn't much difference from egg and sperm cells and egg cells can be engineered into viable sperm by a skilled scientist. A male clone of a female specimen is also completely possible seeing as all they have to do is engineer their now custom made sperm cell to carry a Y chromosome. Its all completely possible, heck they could be doing this in real life if it wasn't for all those damn restrictions put on this sort of research. --Dante Mandeville 18:55, 27 February 2009 (UTC) No they did you a other sperm if you look into it origin used staff dna to create the point man and Paxton Fettel it was confirmed in the ATC employee hand guy that other DNA was used so there was a father and I'm in biotech reversing egg into sperm would be more expensive then using random DNA that's on hand if it were possible.Derekproxy 22:24, 27 February 2009 (UTC) Yes more expensive but it would also increase the odds they'd have the same gift as Alma does. Mmmm Alright I hadn't heard of the sperm donors but if you say its true thats good enough for me. I'm mainly just arguing that it isn't impossible to be born with out a father, but I guess this settles the question. So does anyone know for sure who the father is? Harlan?--Dante Mandeville 01:12, 28 February 2009 (UTC) Yeah the donors were harlen Wade and possibly Marshal Disler it said that they were the top officals on the project.Derekproxy XP Wow I never knew that, thats kind of sick. Does that count as incest? --Dante Mandeville 01:20, 28 February 2009 (UTC) Yeah i hope that its not Wade but even Genevieve Aristide said that and she's a monster bitch the Point man was modified after he wasn't a psychic and once finished she erased his memory and now that he's running around she want's to reprogram him to serve as a fiscal back upDerekproxy I do believe the Field Guide says there were many donors, but Harlan was the main one. AlessaGillespie 21:23, 22 March 2009 (UTC) Picture in info box I preferred to the old picture in the info box and think the other one and the info about a three Alma type should be moved into the Project Origin section of the article till at least a full sized (250px) one can be found. Seven279 06:01, 6 October 2008 (UTC) My rationale behind making the change is that the page is about Alma Wade, not specifically Alma from the first F.E.A.R. the first picture is 180px, blurry, indistinguishable, and rather counter-productive in visual identification. The replacement, while not full sized, is much clearer and shows a better Alma, rather than the outlined blur of a girl. Again, I'll note the article is about the character herself, and describes her role in every game to date, making no separation of F.E.A.R. and Project Origin. put them both in.-antihero Well at the risk of being blunt your wrong (not you antihero person above) first of all the older picture is 316px not 180px the reason its blurry is because that is how Alma appears in that part of the game the replacement is smaller (175px) and blurrier because you have stretched it to 250px also as Blackhound pointed out to me on another talk page it's better to not have pictures of PO in the main info boxs because with the game still in development there subject to change (and in case your reading Blackhound I'll fix those other pictures soon just forgot about it before) also to a extent there has to be separation of the games so people can understand what role the character plays in each game especially when there is two timelines. Seven279 04:18, 7 October 2008 (UTC) Pretty much what Seven said. The article he's referring to is the Replica Heavy Armor article. Since Project Origin isn't out yet (or even close to being released), we have to assume that anything related to PO, even models, is subject to change. Therefore, we think only established models should be used for character portraits. Once PO is released, PO images will likely replace the FEAR images, as they are updated canon. Blackhound 00:35, 10 October 2008 (UTC) we can't get rid of the FEAR images completely or this site will turn in PO site which its not this is FEAR wikia and PO is a sequel plus it would be best to use both agreed, just put them both in. it'd be best.-antihero has anyone else noticed that in some of the project origin trailers of the young alma she has green eyes as aposed to the empty eye sockets I put in a small gallery so instead of constantly bickering over what image is best for this we can just live the images in the article spaces alone and display anyother images there instead I hope it will make things simplerDerekproxy Misspelling I am just a guest here, but if someone could change the spelling of report as in "Dr. Green attempted to establish a report with her"...I surmise that the writer meant rapport, as in a verbal exchange or psychlogical closeness. Alma's characteristics I believe that Alma's eye color should be either Hazel/Brown or yellowish. I have a close-up screenshot of the adult Alma that I took while I was playing through Extraction Point, and her eyes appeared to be pretty much a dark brown color. However, I do realize that in the Fear 2 demo, it shows a close-up of the child alma and her eyes are very yellow/golden, but DO remember that there was a color filter in effect at that time (Most likely Sepia) so it might have distorted the color. Does anyone agree with me? (I'm on a seperate computer, I will upload a picture here once I have access to my original computer) On another note, maybe we should change her height to a guess instead of just Unknown? Maybe around 4' for the child and 5'5" for the adult? Sounds about right to me, but this IS a guess. If anyone has the average hight of girls of the ages of 8 and 15, we should be able to find a much closer average. While this is VERY vague and unimportant information, it's still better than having "Unknown" written a bunch of times in a row. Also, her status in the timelines, shouldn't she be a phantom for both of them? Regardless of whether or not she's dead, she still appears as a phantom because she was 26 when she was released by Harlan Wade, and the messages from Harlan say that she was DEAD, but she still appears to the point man and the main character from Fear 2 (Michael Becket), so she would be considered a phantom/ghost, correct? Yeah, I'm pretty sure Alma isn't 15 or 16 when she gets released from the Vault. I, myself, just realized that not too long ago. Don't know why that seems to be the common conception since her body is more like 40 years old at the time of FEAR... Blackhound 23:53, 6 February 2009 (UTC) More like thirty five at the opening of the vualt but her body was dead at the age of 26 and she just runs around at that age as for the eyes they look amber but the final verson might end up blue like her sister's All of Alma's known relatives have blue eyes. It's almost certain that she does as well. AlessaGillespie 21:23, 22 March 2009 (UTC) Split Personality It seems to me that the younger version of Alma is assisting Point Man to complete his mission, while the older version of Alma wants to kill him. 01:07, 12 February 2009 (UTC) Although your observation does seem right, this seems to only be the case in the Vivendi timeline. In the Monolith timeline, in FEAR 2, the young Alma only appears in the opening and never attacks Beckett... The older Alma attempts to kill Beckett a couple times until she holds him up in the air and "studies" him for a minute. After that, she only intervenes to save his life. --JakeARoonie 04:39, 14 February 2009 (UTC) The canon timeline tells us that adult Alma and little Alma are teh same person. There is no reason why they would act differently or have different motives. AlessaGillespie 21:23, 22 March 2009 (UTC) There's always DID, you know. Bad Alma/Good Alma sorta thing. (Star) :Or not, since there's zero evidence she has ANY kind of split personality. AlessaGillespie 07:44, 19 June 2009 (UTC) ::There certainly is character conflict, but nothing to ascertain a mental disorder. So unless you have a doctorate in this field, or have developer proof, Alma has not mental disorder. She is fucked up though. Big McLargeHuge 04:43, 20 June 2009 (UTC) :::Please explain to me another reason why little Alma helps Point Man while older Alma fights him. It's really the only explaination I can think of. ::::She only does that in the expansions, which are non-canon and have no bearing on the actual storyline. According to FEAR and FEAR 2 (the only two canon games in the series), she does not have a split personality. [[User:AlessaGillespie|''AlessaGillespie]] Talk 07:55, 1 August 2009 (UTC) Copyedit I've done my best to clean this up (removing the 'powers' section which was already covered by the FEAR 1 section, cleaning out the ridiculous number of links, fixing the removed Categories, etc) but I'll go over it again soon. It still needs some fixes for excessive name use (using 'the Point Man' all the time rather than 'he' makes it very cumbersome to read), and I'll do that soon. Evil Tim 14:56, 22 February 2009 (UTC) good job that was combersome but what i've come to wonder is she really killing these people or consuming them for their abilities?Derekproxy 00:35, 23 February 2009 (UTC) fact checking Alma is named after the character 'Alma Mobley' in Peter Straub's novel Ghost Story. Her voice actress is Brookelle McKenzie. Any way these two can be comfirmed? 06:26, 2 March 2009 (UTC) I cannot find any trace of Brookelle McKenzie being the voice of Alma. 00:07, 4 March 2009 (UTC) Same here. Big McLargeHuge 05:44, 6 March 2009 (UTC) Found cite for Mobley, couresty of wikiped. DUH. Still nothing on brooke here. 07:58, 9 March 2009 (UTC) Field Guide I added a good deal of info on Alma found in the Field Guide and tweaked a few other details. AlessaGillespie 21:23, 22 March 2009 (UTC) She's Dead I realize the article lists her status as 'ghost', but it might be useful to point out that while physically dead, either her mind or her will was so strong that her spirit remains. It's also somewhat confusing as in F.E.A.R 2 Harlan Wade 'lets her out', but what he is actually letting out is her psychic energy, which remained even after her physical body died. :'Ghost' is the best word to explain her, without launching into a long explanation of her powers, her manifestations, etc. While it is possible that she has reanimated a new physical body by the end of the second game, it's not proven, and saying she's 'psychic energy' just doesn't make a lot of sense. AlessaGillespie 00:41, 29 March 2009 (UTC) But it was obvious in both F.E.A.R. and F.E.A.R. 2: Project Origin that Alma's grandfather, Harlan Wade let her out. In F.E.A.R. , the Point Man can see Harlan letting Alma out and in F.E.A.R. 2: Project Origin, when you meet up with Aristide, on her computer moniters it shows Harlan letting Alma out, but you can't see Alma killing her grandfather.--Project Harbinger 21:11, 2 August 2009 (UTC) :Harlan is Alma's father, not her grandfather. I'm not entirely sure what you're getting at. No one ever said Harlan didn't let her out. [[User:AlessaGillespie|AlessaGillespie]] Talk 21:22, 2 August 2009 (UTC) No, if you check Harlan's profile, you see that he is Alice Wade's Father, and therefore he must be the grandfather of Alma Wade. Check Alice's profile aswell if you dont believe me. --Project Harbinger 20:38, October 4, 2009 (UTC) Harlan is the father of Alice and Alma, Alice and Alma are sisters. As for what to label Alma as I originally choose ghost because she is stated as being dead so I thought ghost, undead or zombie. I went with ghost for no real reason. Seven279 05:15, October 5, 2009 (UTC) If Alma is a ghost, then htf is she pregnant with Becket's child at the end of Project Origin?LeafNinjaGoku 00:07, February 10, 2010 (UTC) Because she's a fucking phsyco, ok!? No, seriously, it's just a weird thing made by a horny producer saying that ghosts can get pregnant by self-inflicted rape. Not that Becket raped her, so much as she raped him. Project Harbinger 11:08, March 7, 2010 (UTC) LOL once again Project Harbinger makes a good and funny point. Worldwarz2 March 8, 2010 Alesia Glidewell After seeing someone make an edit to the page listing Alesia Glidewell as Alma's voice actress, I was unable to find where Monolith confirmed her as Alma, but she is listed as Alma's voice on her official webpage. http://www.alesiaglidewell.com/bio.php AlessaGillespie 02:27, 12 April 2009 (UTC) well then delete itDerekproxy :It is deleted. My question is: if it's on her official webpage, how much weight does it carry? This isn't a fan page or speculation, it's her official page, and I can't see someone putting up a false credit like that. Added: In the official credits for F.E.A.R. 2, an Alicia Glidwell is mentioned. Does Monolith just not know how to spell or what? AlessaGillespie 04:43, 12 April 2009 (UTC) ::well since the last post i did some digging glidewell is noted as her voice actor on her main web page and i contacted her she did do the voice and the base look for her in FEAR2 so it is a fact but she never answered why monlith left he out of the credits except to add mystery to almaDerekproxy 17:34, 4 July 2009 (UTC) :::She is mentioned in the credits, it's just that they Americanized her name. I think it's Alicia Glidwell that she goes under. Volfaroth, one of the Monolith devs, also stated on the FEAR 2 forums that he remembered her doing the mocap and modeling for adult Alma. AlessaGillespie 18:55, 4 July 2009 (UTC) :::Thats the reason the healthy adult alma is hot the lady is hot in her own right I didn't think her name was in need of americanization though and thought that was different personDerekproxy 20:23, 4 July 2009 (UTC) Alma has DID? It seems pretty possible she has multiple personalities. Before you say anything, you can have multiple personalities and be the same person. That could be the reason she has seperate forms. The eight-year-old Alma doesn't want to fight, and she tries to keep everyone safe, while the older Alma is the one that wants to destroy everything and everyone. Maybe I got this from watching too much Soap Operas or something, but how come it seems like I'm one of the only ones who made this connection? (Star) Oh, you mean how I love my new dog, yet I have dreams about throwing it out of the window in frustration? Project Harbinger 11:10, March 7, 2010 (UTC) Excuse me, but she has the ability to ''bend time and space, become a human (relatively speaking) blender, and a giant Gravity Gun. I think the discussion of multiple personalites is a little moot. Big McLargeHuge 23:38, 9 June 2009 (UTC) :What do you mean, the eight year old doesn't want to fight? Who, besides her son, does she keep safe? How many people did she personally kill in the first game? Little Alma disappears in both games just as soon as her adult form is freed, proving beyond a question of a doubt that she does not have a split personality. AlessaGillespie 03:04, 10 June 2009 (UTC) good point to both parties however the fact that small alma is more frightened at points and becomes a human blender/barbaquer shows aditudes toward groups of people or person's aditude the point man wanted to kill Fettel which a good brother son probably in her mind wouldn't do so she tries to kill him and then she stops and repeatsDerekproxy 17:22, 10 June 2009 (UTC) I do not believe that Alma has a split personality based on the fact that she kills people as a little girl as she does when she's older. In the first FEAR she butchers those soldiers in pointmans squad off the get-go. Another thing is that I do not believe that she is 'afraid' of violence or violent behavior, in fact, I have come to believe she's drawn to it. I believe her hatred and rage for those who have wronged her is the reason she's drawn to these emotions. Another fact to prove she's not DID and is fully concious of her actions is that she does not only protect Point Man (her son), but she protected Becket from FEAR 2 time and time again. She didn't want anyone to hurt this man that's she's become drawn to. While protecting Becket she was not a little girl, but her adult form. Some people confuse DID with her emotions are stunted. Her stunted emotions cause her to behave strangely and have a hard time conveying her emotions, since she doesn't understand them fully. She ends up falling in love with Becket, but her 'love' becomes obsessions, and while she wants to convey her love she throws herself at Becket, and her psuchic feedback begins to harm Becket, endangering his life. She's not loving him, then hating him a moment later; her emotions and psychic ability are simply too much for the a human mind to handle. This is all simply my opinion after playing the games. 9:16 am June 18 2009 (hegoken) Alma's DOB I noticed someone edited out Alma's DOB on her page. SInce this would take too long to write out in a revert, I'll explain here why I'm readding the date. Harlan Wade tells us in FEAR that Alma was put into the vault two days before her eighth birthday. In FEAR 2, an intel file states that Alma was sent to the vault on August 24, 1987. This means that Alma's eighth birthday is two days later, August 26, 1987. From this, it can be reasonably found that Alma's DOB is August 26, 1979. AlessaGillespie 00:53, 4 July 2009 (UTC) My name is Alma and I am psychic too. I just learned about this game. Alma Wade and I have a lot of similarities. Alma-- 01:25, December 21, 2009 (UTC) Well lets think here she still Alma she is pissed and sad. She never grew up or played if that was me i would do the same thing. I mean come on locked up in a cell for 16 years and then get's killed by her own f**king father. She felt un loved and knew her father was greedy old basturd. If inconterd with Alma walk slowly and treat her nicely (than run). I don't get it though - her DOB lists as 1979; but she is the mother of the Point Man and Fettel, who are both at least 30 years old. In the first game it's stated that Alma was 15 when the first prototype was born. This would mean she should be at least 46.LeafNinjaGoku 00:02, February 10, 2010 (UTC) I dont think Alma is any real age.. if you remember the first game. close to the end while Harlan Wade is opening the cell he mentions that she died a few days before they pulled the plug on Project Origin, and the computer tells him "warning no life signs detected" which would leave me to believe that we shouldn't really say that she 46 or 30 because there just doesn't seem to be any proof subjecting that she lived long enough to reach that age. - Worldwarz2 Alma's life Alma changes through the games between her incinte self and older self to help players under stand what her life was but most people besides her son and bekket go insane when she trys to show them. One thing we can agree on is she is f**king scary. Diarrea this is all hapenig within the hour the end of the first and start of the second